Their Life
by Iwannaknow
Summary: Sequel to Their Story! Time has passed, things have changed. Hermione and Draco thought they had moved on, but now that their kids are going to school, will old wounds have a chance to be healed?
1. Catching Up

I'm baaack! Oh lordy, I am sooo sorry it has taken me so long to get this sequel up, but hey what can I say, life happens. Anyway, here it finally is, I hope everyone enjoys it. So now let's see what our favorite couple is up to.

* * *

Catching up

"Hermione, honey are you home?" Draco Malfoy paused to hang his jacket up and lock the door before venturing further into the house.

"In the kitchen dear," he heard his wife call back. Following his nose more than anything else, Draco walked the distance to the kitchen to find his wife standing over a pot of simmering sauce. Coming up behind her he encircled her waist in his arms, planting a soft, but warm kiss on her neck. Hermione turned her head allowing him better access to her mouth, which he gladly accepted. He had just begun to slide his tongue in to meet hers, when a gagging noise pulled them apart.

"Honestly mum, dad, don't you have a bedroom for that?" In the doorway stood their ten year old daughter Rebecca. She, in all respects, was the female version of Draco. Not only did she inherit his platinum blonde hair, and his crystal blue eyes, she also unfortunately got his attitude.

"Don't you have some reading to finish? Why are we bothering to move closer to Hogwarts if you aren't going to learn anything about it?" Draco gave her a meaningful smirk, which she didn't seem to notice.

"What are you talking about we're not mov-," realization dawned on her face. "Holy Merlin, we're moving back to London." She raced over to her father and caught him in a bone crushing bear hug. "Well I mean you two are moving back to London, I've never been there, but oh man this is so exciting. I thought you said it was very unlikely to happen. Mum, dad, oh I love you two so much, I don't even care where you kiss anymore. I-,"

"Rebecca, please. Take a breath before you pass out," her mother instructed, taking the pot off the stove and pouring it over some noodles.

"Perhaps we should have let her keep going then, at least then it would be quiet," Draco received a smug look from his daughter for that one. "I'm only kidding darling, and yes in one weeks time we will be living in a lovely house right on the outskirts of London. Now, go get your brother, it's time to eat." He landed a kiss on her forehead, one she didn't wipe off. As he let go she bolted from the room yelling as she went.

"Merlin, if I was anything like that as a child, I feel truly sorry for my mother." Draco laughed, shaking his head.

"So everything's taken care of?" Hermione asked as she set the table with plates full of pasta.

"Yup," Draco replied nodding, "I took the papers in this morning. With our inheritance, plus the money we made off selling the mansion and all of my fathers 'artifacts', we can still afford the house you wanted and never have to work again, unless you want to that is. Are you ok?" After eleven years of marriage Draco had come to learn how to interpret his wife's actions. The fact she had not yet faced him automatically told him something was troubling her. When she did finally make eye contact it was as if she communicated all her thoughts to him with that one look, and he understood everything.

"Oh Hermione," he cooed cradling her to him as she broke down, "it's ok, everything will be alright." He could feel her shaking her head against his chest.

"I just don't know what to think," she muttered. "It's been almost eleven years, and not once has either of them tried to contact me." Draco wished there were something he could do to ease her troubles, but he knew it was practically impossible.

"You know love, you haven't exactly kept the lines of communication open yourself." Hermione pushed away from him, and walked over to the sink to clean her face.

"That's not the point, they shut me out, I did nothing wrong, only followed my heart. What am I supposed to do go crawling back to them after what they did to me?" She braced her hands against the side of the sink, and tensed up when Draco laid his hands on her hips, and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Please don't make me the bad guy and shut me out." This made her relax her shoulders a tad. "I'm not, and would never ask you or let you do that. Only, just try to understand that they fucked up big time, and that is not something easily undone." Hermione slowly turned in his arms to rest her head on his chest once more.

"Since when did you become the rational, level headed one?" she murmured into his chest.

"You must be rubbing off on me babe." He leaned down to press his lips firmly against hers.

"Mum, dad, is it true, are we moving, is Becca right or is she lying?" Cole Malfoy ran into the room, closely followed by his sister.

"Dad, tell him I'm not lying!" Rebecca demanded, shoving Cole over. Cole shoved her right back.

"Are we moving or not?" He questioned again.

"Whose idea was it to have kids?" Draco mumbled to Hermione, still wrapped in his arms.

"I think it sorta just happened." She smiled placing a chaste kiss on his jaw. "I love you."

"I love you," he whispered back, letting her go. "Now what did your mother and I say about fighting? Huh? It results in no TV, right?" Both Rebecca and Cole closed their mouths. "Cole, yes we are moving." Cole pumped his fists in the air. Draco had to smirk at that.

As much as Rebecca was Draco reincarnate, so was Cole as Hermione. While his ear length hair was brown like his mothers, it did not contain the slightest hint of curl. Moreover, just as Hermione's chocolate brown eyes could melt his heart, so could his son's.

"Yeah but dad tell him he doesn't get to go to Hogwarts next year like I do." It was times like these you could really see Draco in Rebecca.

"Nu-huh, that's not true," Cole whined. Draco begged Hermione with his eyes to help. She quickly took the seat next to Cole's and smiled down into his pleading eyes. "That's not true is it mummy?" Hermione sighed.

"Cole, baby you're only eight, in a few more years it'll be your turn." His sad eyes pierced her heart. "When mummy and daddy were eight we had to wait too, everyone has to wait. You'll get your turn." This seemed to brighten his mood considerably.

The rest of dinner was spent talking about the new house, and what it looked like. What Hogwarts was like, and the one thing the kids never tired of hearing--stories of Hermione and Draco's Hogwarts days.

HDHDHDHDHD

After the food was eaten, and the kids had gone up to take their baths Hermione and Draco were finally alone, to clean up the kitchen.

"How many times have you told them about the time that troll almost killed you?" Draco thought out loud as he and Hermione put the last of the dishes away.

"At least a dozen times, or more," she mused finishing off the last of her wine and rinsing the glass out.

"I know how much it hurts you that Harry and Ron will only ever be names to our children, but they made it clear how they felt about us." Draco draped his arm over her shoulder as they made their way upstairs.

"I know, but what if we bump into them or cross paths with them. London's a big place, but crazier things have happened. Argh, I'm going to shut up, I'm talking this to death." Hermione composed herself as they entered Rebecca's room.

Lying in her bed Rebecca was over halfway through _Hogwarts A History_. She looked up as her parents entered the room.

"This place is so awesome, I can't wait till I get to go," she sighed. Draco and Hermione took turns kissing her head before leaving her with her book. At the door Hermione stopped.

"Don't you stay up too late. We have a lot of packing to do tomorrow."

"Yes, mum." Draco shut the door as the two crossed the hall to Cole's room. Opening it up they found him asleep on his bed with a video game controller in his hand. Draco turned off the game and TV, while Hermione pulled the covers over him. The two then kissed him and left his room as well. Outside in the hallway Draco pulled Hermione around to face him as he trapped her against a wall.

"What are you doing?" she laughed tiredly. He looked at her seriously.

"Hermione are you sure this is what you want to do, we can still reconsider." He looked her in the eyes wanting an honest response.

"Don't be absurd Draco, you know as well as I that that would crush the children. Besides why should I let the words of two silly adolescent boys rule my life forever. We both knew before we even had kids that they would go to Hogwarts, and that's where they're going to go." She looked at him daring him to disagree. He only smiled.

"There's the Hermione I know and love. I was worried there for a second." The love in his eyes gave Hermione butterflies in her stomach even after all these years.

"You know it's still pretty early Draco," Hermione whispered nipping Draco's earlobe.

"You just read my mind," Draco smirked, and in one swift move lifted Hermione up and carried her to their room.

* * *

Well, there it is chapter one. Let me know what you think, and keep the love flowing. 


	2. Moving Day

I'm so extremely sorry that this took so long to post. I've been kinda busy and time just seems to slip away. Anyway, here's the second chap, hope everyone enjoys.

NOTE: I own nothing but my plot.

* * *

Moving Day

Echoing screams of 'mum' and 'dad', filled the quiet house waking Hermione up from her peaceful slumber.

"There is no way those children are mine," Draco grumbled into the back of her neck. Hermione smiled lifting his arm up off her to get out of bed.

"Get some more sleep, I'll get you when the portkey arrives." She covered his boxer clad body back up, kissing him softly in the process. He mumbled some form of thank you as he rolled over and back into sleep. Hermione sighed surveying him.

Even in sleep, with his hair an untidy mess, and a barely audible snore escaping his lips, he was still the most wonderful looking man she had ever laid eyes on. The sounds of screaming children made her jump, forgetting what she had gotten up for in the first place. With one last wistful look she slipped her robe on and vacated the room.

Stepping out into the hallway was like stepping into another world. Gone was all the usual home décor, replaced with large cardboard boxes. With one flick of her wand Hermione could have easily packed the house into her pocket, but the kids had too much fun using their practice wands to do the job, she decided to let them.

As she suspected the two offspring were busy running around their empty room. Rebecca stopped running as she saw her mother come in, causing Cole to run into her back.

"What's going on in here?" Hermione questioned, looking around at the empty space. "Where in the world are your beds?" The children looked excitedly at one another before facing her.

"We packed it up," Rebecca announced proudly. Hermione didn't quite know what to say. "It's out in the hallway, look. Right over here." Rebecca walked over to point out at the boxes.

"You did them all by yourself, did you?" Hermione couldn't believe her eyes. That was pretty advanced magic for a ten year old.

"I did it just like you told me. Didn't I do a good job mummy?" There was a trace of disappointment in her voice.

"Of course darling, but, lets just keep this a secret from daddy for now, ok?" Rebecca nodded her head, bouncing with joy once more. "Ok, now, who wants pancakes?" Both kids screamed with delight, and pulled Hermione the rest of the way downstairs.

Draco awoke to a quiet house and an empty bed. For a moment he wondered where Hermione could be, until he remembered her leaving earlier. Flopping back into the pillows he rubbed his eyes, stretched, and yawned. He had never really understood how he had managed to get so lucky as to be married to Hermione. She was the most honest, trusting, understanding... well you get the point. She was the perfect woman, not to mention she had a killer body.

Throwing the covers back, Draco rolled out of bed and walked into the adjoining bathroom. He carefully surveyed his face in the mirror until he was satisfied, that is to say until he was certain there were no new wrinkles. Dropping his boxers he stepped into the shower, turning the water on as he went.

"Ahh," he let slip out as the warm water cascaded down his back, relaxing the muscles there.

"Oh, I agree," he whipped around to come face to face with his wife. She was already starting to shampoo her hair.

"How did you get in without me hearing?" he asked. Hermione pushed his chin up with her finger, closing his mouth.

"I didn't _do_ anything, you must have spaced out. If it's that much of a problem I'll leave." She grabbed the curtain to pull it back, but never got a chance as Draco wrapped his arms around her middle and pulled her forcefully to him.

"It would never, I repeat never, be an inconvenience for you to take a shower with me." He kissed her neck sensually as his hands began their own journey down her hips. Hermione smirked.

"That's wonderful, because I need a shower and I don't really have time to wait for you." She slipped out of his embrace, leaving him in a needy state indeed.

"You are evil woman," Draco laughed resuming his shower where it left off.

"I try."

"So what are we in such a hurry for anyways?" Draco queried, taking the soap from her hands to use on himself.

"The portkey finally arrived, and I'm going to lose my mind if we don't take the kids to the new house soon. That's all they've talked about all day." Draco chuckled at her predicament. "Something else I wanted to tell you about," Hermione rinsed off and stepped out of the shower, followed closely by Draco.

"And what's that?" Draco began drying himself off.

"Did you ever perform any kind of spells before you arrived at Hogwarts?"

"No. Well yes, simple ones. Like Alohomora, and Wingardium Leviosa. Why do you ask?"

"This morning when I went to check on the kids I walked in to find their room had been shrunk and boxed already." Hermione paused in brushing her hair to watch Draco's face.

"You mean she-," Hermione nodded, "Wow." He was impressed. "You know what this means don't you?"

"Not a clue." She replied seeing a mischievous smile grace his lips.

"It means that by mixing our genes, we have created a super child." Hermione started laughing, Draco kept his face as strait as possible. "With the ability to learn faster than a super computer," Hermione was in hysterics, "a scientific marvel to mankind." He finally lost his composure and joined Hermione. Slowly but surely the laughter wore off.

"Seriously Draco, that's awfully advanced." Hermione performed a drying spell on her hair, the best way to describe it would be short, covering her ears but not to her shoulders, and messy. Beside her, Draco stood looking into the mirror as he placed the final touches on his short spiked hair.

"I was only kidding, I agree with you absolutely," he leaned against the sink to look at her. "But it's not bad is it? We are both exceptionally gifted. We could only expect and hope our children were as well."

"You're right, I should be happy not worried. My daughter's going to be a brilliant witch, and I will be the proudest mother in the world." That said the two went into their room to dress and pack.

HDHDHDHDHD

"Drag the suitcase into the dinning room Cole. That's the last room." Hermione and Draco surveyed the empty house they had shared for the past seven years. Except for the dinning room table, everything else, including the boxes, had been shrunk and placed into a suitcase. Hermione slipped her arm around Draco's waist as they walked along.

"Are you going to miss it?" She looked expectantly up at him.

"I suppose a bit, but I know I'll love being back in London." His words assured her he would be ok. But what about herself?

It was easy work getting the table into the suitcase with the rest of the houses contents. Now all that was left to do was say goodbye.

"Rebecca, Cole, get in here. We've got fifteen seconds." Hermione and Draco told the two to grab the old bottle when they ran in, and to hold on tight. "Say goodbye to the house you two, here we go." And just like that, they were gone.

* * *

How was that? They are going back to London, wonder what lies in store for them there. Also, I sort of invented the practice wands, it's almost like a real wand just not as powerful, built for kids. Thanks for reading, review if you want to brighten my day. 


	3. The Letter

Wow, sorry about another long wait folks. My computer deleted this chap so I had to go back an re write it. It really pissed me off, and I've been sulking a little. Anyway here's the third chap hope you enjoy.

* * *

The Letter

Echoing shrieks of 'mum' and 'dad' were the only warning Draco and Hermione received three seconds before their bed was over run by two hyperactive children.

"Oomph! Hop up off my leg love, quick!" Draco almost had tears in his eyes as he cradled himself. Hermione muffled her laughter with her pillow.

"Honey, how many times have I told you not to jump on daddy's lap?" Hermione rubbed Draco's head, much to his displeasure.

"Sorry daddy," Cole grinned innocently.

"That's ok," he added the rest for only Hermione to hear; "mummy will just have to get along by herself for a while." Hermione couldn't help but laugh.

"So to what precisely do we owe the pleasure of this," Hermione checked the bedside clock, "seven o' clock wake up?" She and Draco shared a knowing glance. Rebecca merely looked up at them with hurt eyes.

"You mean you don't know what today is?" She took turns giving each of them a distraught look.

"Oh yes now I remember," Rebecca looked up hopefully, "Rebecca has a dentist appointment today." Crestfallen Rebecca stood up on the bed.

"No, today is my birthday, and you two didn't even remember it. I can't believe my own parents forgot." She stood there waiting for an apology. Draco dramatically slapped his forehead.

"Oh baby, I'm so sorry. We completely forgot." He nimbly jumped out of the bed and swept her up in his arms. "Come, we'll make it up to you I swear." Swooping around the room causing Rebecca to start giggling, he flashed a smirk at Hermione who returned it. Then she sprung up out of the bed and hoisted Cole into her arms.

So with both the children screaming with delight, they ran out of the room and down the hallway. Before they entered the kitchen the two adults stopped to place the kids on solid ground.

"Rebecca we're so sorry, can you ever forgive us?" Draco pouted as he crouched down on one knee in front of her. Rebecca thought about it for a minute, and then smiled.

"I suppose so, since you are my parents." Draco stood back up to wrap an arm around Hermione as they entered the kitchen. Rebecca's jaw hit the floor. The entire kitchen area was decorated with balloons, streamers, happy birthday signs, and in the middle of the kitchen on the island sat a cake with eleven burning candles on it. Wordlessly Rebecca turned and hugged her mum and dad.

"I knew you didn't forget," she exclaimed letting go to run around the room.

"Of course you didn't." Draco teased. Hermione kissed his cheek letting him know his plan had worked perfectly.

"Hurry and make a wish sweetie, then you can open your presents." Cole fluttered around Draco's legs effectively getting his attention.

"Will my birthday be as good as this?" His wife's eyes stared up at Draco from his son's face.

"Of course it will."

The party ended up a raging success. Neither of the kids wanted to quit playing the new video game Rebecca had acquired. The only way to get them to go to bed was by threatening to take it away. That got them both in bed in a matter of minutes.

Hermione emerged from Cole's room softly shutting the door behind her. Draco was doing the same a few feet down the hall, having just said goodnight to Rebecca.

"What a day," Hermione sighed letting herself be enveloped by Draco as they made their way to their own room. He smiled lightly as she separated from him to get dressed for bed.

"Do you mind if I open a window?" Draco asked Hermione who was at the moment reading a book on the bed. She broke her eye contact with the book long enough to look up at Draco through her horn-rimmed glasses and shake her head.

"Open all the windows, won't bother me." She said distractedly, returning to her book. Since it was raining Draco opened just the one window and said a spell to keep the rain from coming in, then joined Hermione in the bed.

She looked tired he noticed, with bags hanging under weary eyes. How could he blame her though? Her baby girl would soon be leaving for school, gone for most of the year. To be honest he was just the faintest bit stressed himself.

"Love, why don't you put that book away and get some sleep," he pushed, rubbing her upper arm. Hermione glanced at him, about to refuse, but decided he was right and closed her book. "Thank you," Draco kissed her lovingly.

"Goodnight babe." Hermione rolled over and called out _nox_, drowning the room in darkness.

It wasn't too long after the lights were turned out that Cole snuck into their room and climbed into the bed with them. A flash of lightening from outside the window let Draco know exactly what had driven his son out of his own bed. He looked over to find Hermione awake as well softly stroking her son's head as he lay between them.

"Don't you think he's a bit old for this?" he whispered over a sleeping Cole. Hermione closed her eyes, shaking her head.

"I don't think I can handle both of my babies growing up. Let him stay, at least for me. Besides, it's a new house an all." A tad hesitant, Draco laid back down. Now was not the best time, he decided, to argue about Cole.

DHDHDHDHDHDH

An annoying pecking sound woke Draco up from an incredibly wonderful dream. One which consisted of Hermione and himself, alone on a tropical island. Grudgingly opening his eyes he saw first that sometime during the night Becca had joined their little slumber party. The nerve-wrecking yet familiar pecking, he found as he turned his head, belonged to an owl.

"Well hello, and how did you get in?" Draco watched as the great bird turned his head towards the open window. "Oh…yeah. Well what have you got for," Draco froze mid-sentence as he noticed what the owl had clenched in its beak. He cautiously took the letter and the bird promptly flew away.

"Draco? What is it hon?" Hermione was awake, laying with both kids heads resting on her chest. Draco held the letter up and she immediately quieted. "Help me up babe, these two aren't as small as they used to be." Without waking either of the sleeping children Draco moved them off of her allowing Hermione to sit up.

"Let me see it," she said grabbing her glasses and slipping them on her face. "Oh my goodness," she breathed turning it over to look at the seal on the back. The seal of the same school that had changed so many peoples lives.

"Are you ok?" Draco questioned running his hands through Hermione's hair. She had gone uncharacteristically quiet. She nodded.

"I don't know. I almost feel like this is my letter, like I'm going, does that sound crazy?" She pulled her glasses off turning her eyes upon her husband.

"Not at all. Honestly, I kinda feel the same," he grinned sheepishly.

"Is that what I think it is?" Both adults looked down to see Rebecca staring up at the letter in her mothers hands. She sat strait up as Hermione handed the letter to her. "I can't believe it's really here."

"Well, what are you waiting for Becca? Open it up." Draco smiled, nudging her with his elbow. She didn't need telling twice as she carefully broke the seal and pulled out the letter.

"I can't read it, I'm too nervous," she said handing the letter off to her mother. Hermione took it, clearing her throat.

"Hold on a sec," she fumbled for her glasses putting them back on her face, "Dear Ms. Malfoy, we are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31. Yours sincerely, Minerva McGonagall, deputy headmistress."

Rebecca took the letter back, reading through it several more times before resting her hands in her lap. By this time Cole had woke up and was just as excited about the letter as Rebecca.

"Where will I get all these things on my list dad, I've never heard of some of the stuff." The two turned their heads upwards expectantly.

"Diagon alley of course," he announced, sending the two off in a wild excited frenzy. They went running down the hall cheering, leaving Draco to face Hermione. She was staring off into space, her face looking a bit drained. "Oh, Hermione I completely forgot. You don't have to go, I can take them." He held her hand.

"No, it's alright. It's been long enough." She sat silently. "Oh boy, Diagon alley."

* * *

There you go, things are starting to finally happen. Next chap they go back to the wizarding world they haven't seen in 11 years. Please review tell me how it's going. 


	4. Diagon Alley

Chapa four ready to go! I'm finally getting some time to work on my story, thank heavens.

I can't remember if I ever put a disclaimer up so here it is, ahem… not mine.

* * *

Diagon Alley

The two excited children sped back into the room and hopped up on the bed. Draco and Hermione looked at each other amused.

"Can we go today mum, please, oh please? We'll be so good." He was on his knees begging her, as Rebecca did the same to Draco.

"Why don't you two go get dressed for breakfast while your mum and I talk about it?" Rebecca nodded her head rapidly, grabbing her brother and leaving the room again. Draco eyed Hermione embarrassed.

"I'm really sorry, I completely forgot. I'm serious though we don't have to go if you don't want to." He squeezed her hand reassuringly. She closed her eyes and shook her head.

"No, it's been long enough. Besides we may see them, or we may not. Even if we do we're adults now, we don't have to associate with them." She looked down at her lap.

"But," Draco asked reading her like a book.

"But, if we do run into each other, how do we explain to the children why our old friends hate us. Why they say our love is a lie. We both agreed that our hatred of each other should never be known by the kids, but how can we stop it?" Draco bowed his head too.

"I see, and you're absolutely right. They're bound to at least hear rumors at school." He glanced over to see Hermione watching him. "But," he added, "We can cross that bridge when we get to it." He smiled leaning in for a kiss. Rebecca walked in at that moment to get her house shoes, and saw her parents smiling at each other. Draco winked at her over Hermione's shoulder.

"Yes! We're going to Diagon Alley."

HDHDHDHD

"Oh Draco, how did I let you talk me into this?" She demanded tightening her hold on his hand. They were about a block away from the Leaky Cauldron and Diagon Alley, the world they had run from eleven years ago.

"Me? Oh no, this was a mutual agreement, and you know it," he hissed.

"What are you two whispering about? Are we there yet?" Rebecca looked up impatiently.

"None of your business, and yes, here we are." Draco said as the four of them came to a halt in front of the seedy looking pub.

"This is it?" Cole asked a little disappointed.

"Don't be silly, this is just the entrance." Hermione stated, her voice shaking the smallest bit. "Well," she started, "let's go in shall we?" As they entered it took a moment for their eyes to adjust to the darkness of the pub. Then in an attempt to not be recognized, they quickly made it across the seating area to the back room. Once inside of it the children again looked around disappointedly.

"It's only a little room," Rebecca pointed out.

"Honestly, do you have no faith in your parents?" Draco queried as he pulled out his wand and tapped a series of bricks. Both of the kids' mouths dropped open as the wall opened up to reveal a whole other street. They emerged dragging their parents along, taking in their surroundings.

"I can't believe you've never brought us here before!" Rebecca exclaimed

"I know," Cole agreed. His eyes caught something in a nearby window, making him jump up and down pointing. "Dad look, a real broom. Not one of those little toy ones, a real one. Please can I get one?" Draco chuckled.

"We're here for Rebecca, first lets take care of her then we'll see." That was a good enough answer for Cole, although he kept a close eye on that window.

"What's the first thing on your list honey?" Hermione knelt down to look with Rebecca. "Let's see…you need some robes, we can start there." She stood back up and they headed off to Madam Malkin's.

Three hours later Rebecca had accumulated everything her list mentioned, including a small brown owl that reminded Hermione strongly of Pig. Thinking of Pig made her also realize they had yet to bump into anybody they knew, except of course for Mr. Ollivander. He had remembered them and requested to check their wands, making sure they were being taken care of.

The sun was starting to set, as the four of them walked down the street, Hermione and Draco exhausted, Cole and Rebecca anxious to get home and test their new wands.

"Mum, why did we have to give Mr. Ollivander our old wands?" She was looking down into her bag at all of her new things.

"It's a kind of safety precaution; anyways what would you need two wands for?" They were almost to the Leaky Cauldron, if they could just make it out, everything would be fine. Unfortunately for her though, her son's memory was very reliable.

"So what about a broom have you two thought about it?' Cole's eyes were already glued to the store up ahead. Draco seemed to be looking at the store himself, before he threw a pleading face at Hermione.

"Oh, alright. Twenty minutes and we're gone." The two guys ran ahead of them to get to the store faster. "What about you, are you wanting a broom too?" Hermione asked Rebecca.

"My list says I can't have one at school, so maybe next year." Rebecca smirked up at her mum. "For a birthday present."

"Perhaps," Hermione laughed with her daughter. They entered the shop to find the boys perusing the shelves, and racks of brooms.

"Looks like someone's got some quidditch fanatics," a voice greeted them from behind the front desk.

"A few," Hermione laughed, "Sorry they sort of burst in here. It's our children's first trip to Diagon Alley, you know how that goes." They pretty woman behind the register nodded.

"If there's anything you need help with call," she stated. Hermione waved her thanks.

"Find anything yet Draco?" He was currently flipping through a quidditch instruction manual.

"This would be good for Cole, and maybe a broom," he was asking more than suggesting. Hermione sighed, but knowing how much this would mean to Cole and Draco, nodded.

"Alright, nothing to fast though, I want him on something slow and safe." She ordered. Draco picked her up in his arms placing kisses all over her face. "Draco put me down before you hurt your back," she scolded as a few customers, and the girl at the register glanced in their direction.

"If I'm embarrassing you just say it. You're as light as a feather to me." He lowered her back down. "I love you."

"I love you too," she sighed defeated, "now, are we through here?"

"Yes, Cole come on," he called. Cole came running up to them wearing a Cheshire cat grin. They walked up to the woman who had greeted them when they walked in, and laid down their things.

"Will this be all?" The woman asked.

"Yes, and one of your older model brooms, a comet two-sixty should be perfect." As the woman went to fetch the broom, Cole was going crazy beside him. Draco paid when the broom was brought to the front and shrunk to fit in the bag.

"It's an excellent starter broom, I hope you enjoy it," the woman remarked as the family started to leave, "and if you have any questions feel free to stop by." Draco went out followed by the kids, leaving Hermione at the door.

"Thank you so much, um," Hermione paused.

"It's Melanie."

"Hermione, Hermione Malfoy. Thank you again Melanie." Hermione missed the shock that covered Melanie's face while leaving the shop. As the door shut behind her Melanie opened her mouth.

"Holy shit."

* * *

Well they didn't run into Harry and Ron but who it this Melanie girl? Hmmm, very curious. Keep an eye out for the next chap, Becca is going to Hogwarts! Yay! Leave me a review please and thank you. 


	5. The Hogwarts Express

Finally the chap we've been waiting for. I'm moving awfully slow with my posting and I do apologize, but I've been rereading all the books to be ready for the seventh, and I went and saw the fifth movie which was amazing, everyone go right now and see it. So I haven't been setting off any time to write. Well here's the next chap, enjoy.

* * *

The Hogwarts Express

The night of August 31st was one of the longest nights any in the Malfoy family had endured in a long time. After tossing around for the majority of the night Hermione gave up on any ideas of sleep and pulled herself up out of bed.

She walked silently down the halls checking to make sure the kids were still asleep. Continuing further down till she reached the kitchen. She sat at the table, rubbing her eyes when she felt someone else enter the room and sit across from her.

"You ok?" Draco finally asked. He wore an unreadable face reaching across the table to hold her hand.

"It's just hit me; she'll be gone for three fourths of the year. I'm not ready to let her go just yet." Draco pulled her hand till she stood up and came to sit in his lap.

"You'll be just fine I know it, and Rebecca is going to have the time of her life." He tilted her chin up to stare into her eyes. "We both know that for certain." This seemed to cheer her up.

"It's just one of those days you always know will come, but can't believe it's here when it finally arrives." Her mind flashed back to the second war. She pushed those thoughts from her mind as she raised herself from his lap and poured herself a glass of water. "No use trying to go back to sleep now, we've got to leave in twenty minutes." Draco looked up to the clock.

"Geez, I better get the kids ready. Are you sure you're ok?" Hermione nodded and he made a hasty exit.

-------

The steam from the other trains at King's Cross gave everything a surreal look. Even Draco's arm draped over her shoulder did very little to calm her down. A mixture of excitement and fear was coursing through her veins. The anticipation of returning to platform 9 ¾, coupled with the knowledge of whom she might see there, was more than she could bear. They approached the barrier, and having previously gone over it with the kids, made sure the coast was clear before sliding through.

Walking through that barrier was like being eleven all over again. Before them stood the Hogwarts Express, a gleaming red engine, unlike anything you'd ever seen before.

"You're acting like the kids," Draco commented, referring to Hermione's expression.

"So sue me, I can't help it," Hermione smirked. Draco kissed the top of her head. Taking a deep breath Hermione pressed forward.

"Here Rebecca let's get your trunk put up," Draco took hold of the heavy trunk, "Hermione we'll be right back." Rebecca and her father disappeared into the crowd.

"Oh my goodness, there she is," the rest of the group turned to face the woman. She was staring out at the crowd of people around them, apparently at someone.

"Who, what is it?" Her husband Ron Weasley tried to follow his wife's gaze to see what the big deal was. Beside him Harry and Ginny were giving goodbye hugs to Fred's twin daughters. The four of them had offered to drop the girls off when Fred found out he had an out of town business meeting that day.

"Hermione." Her three companions immediately snapped to attention, scanning the crowd surrounding them, earning a few curious looks as well. "Knock it off you three. D'you want the first time she sees you in, in, however many years it's been, to be spying at her?" Harry, Ginny, and Ron looked back at her shame faced.

"Sorry Melanie," Ron mumbled.

"Are you sure it's her?" Ginny interrupted, occasionally sneaking glances around.

"I saw the picture you lot showed me, but I never would have recognized her had she not said her name in the store the other day." Melanie explained, having previously told them about the encounter at the quidditch shop.

"Maybe it's not her then, point her out let us see." Harry could not contain himself. After all these years, all these wasted years, maybe Hermione was finally back! Melanie hesitated before glancing back in the other direction; Hermione was still there with her little boy.

"Holy fuck," Harry whispered, Ginny elbowed him motioning to all the children standing around them, but she felt exactly the same way. Hermione was every bit of the amazing woman they always knew she would be. Her shorter hair suited her perfectly, and made her nearly unrecognizable. While her girlish looks and figure, had matured into that of a beautiful woman. With his mouth dangling a little Harry faced Ron and Ginny.

"Look at what she's holdin' on to." The others followed the length of her arm down to the young child holding onto it.

"That's her son, I don't recall a name." Melanie's simple comment came close to making Ginny faint.

"She has a son!" Ginny whimpered. Melanie threw her hands up in the air in frustration.

"Yes she has a son. Didn't I go over all this with you all just the other day?" She groaned giving the three of them not so nice looks.

"Sorry Mel, we kinda stopped listening after you said you thought you saw Hermione." Harry grinned sheepishly at her. Melanie just smirked.

"Well then brace yourselves, cause she's got a daughter too." At that exact moment a pretty blond haired girl ran over to Hermione and threw her arms around her.

"Bloody hell," Ron moaned.

"Mum, mum! Oh, it's so fantastic, it's like a dream!" Rebecca was suffocating her mother. Finally letting go Rebecca went to hug Cole who attempted to fend her off but failed. Draco chuckled throwing an arm around Hermione.

"She's going to be a handful at Hogwarts. Lucky them," Draco joked. Beside him he felt Hermione shiver. "You ok?"

"Fine, I just can't shake the feeling that I'm being watched," Hermione whispered. Without warning, Draco pulled her into a very sensual kiss, literally taking her breath away. The kiss left Hermione gasping for breath, unable to respond.

"If you weren't, you are now," and indeed Draco was right. Several women were watching the couple jealously. At the other end of the platform Ginny had made up her mind.

"I'm going over there. _I_ didn't do anything, you two did. Why should I have to suffer?" Ginny started to walk away but was pulled back by Harry and Ron.

"Gin you can't, you'll scare her away," Ron pleaded with her. Ginny flashed him an angry look, so like her mother.

"_Scare her away_? She is not an animal Ron, she left cause she wanted to, and she came back because _she_ wanted to. Don't act like her life revolves around you two." Ginny took a few breaths to calm her down. "I won't go over there today because she probably doesn't want to see you two anyway, but don't think I'll avoid my friend forever for you two." Ginny felt a little better defending her friend, something she never got to do before. The boys took one last look at Hermione laughing with her husband and children, realizing that maybe Ginny had a point.

"Ok Rebecca, you must write at least once a week," Hermione was wiping away the tears from the corner of her eyes, stopping them before they fell. On her knees she gave Rebecca one more hug.

"Mum, I'm not leaving forever. I'll be back for Christmas." Rebecca had a couple tears on her face as well. "I've been waiting for this since I was a baby and now I'm crying." She kissed her mums cheek.

"She's just a bit overemotional, you'll be fine," Draco assured, watching Rebecca through misted eyes. He too leaned down embracing his daughter, kissing her cheek lovingly. "Take care." The whistle blew letting everyone know the time to leave was drawing near.

"It's time for me to go," Rebecca choked out stepping towards the train. She entered the train and stuck her head out of a compartment window a moment later. "Bye mum, dad, Cole. See you all at Christmas." The trio on the platform waved back, blowing kisses, and saying _I love you_'s. Slow at first, then steadily faster the train pulled away. Hermione and Draco followed it with their eyes until it was a dot on the horizon, eventually melting away.

Hermione sighed and leaned her head on Draco's chest, her arm wrapped securely around his waist. With her free arm she latched onto Cole, readying him for sidearm apparition.

"Let's go home Draco," Hermione said, and the three of them disappeared.

"I can't believe she's back," Harry announced staring at the spot where they had been standing.

"I can't believe she has kids," Ron spoke. Ginny sighed; sad she had missed out on so much of her friends' life.

"I can't believe it took you two three years to realize how poorly you treated your best friend over something as profound as love. All she wanted was your love and support and you threw it all in her face. Can you blame her for leaving, you made her feel lower than dirt." Tears were streaming down Ginny's face. "And now, you have a chance to make it all up, but neither of you have the balls to do it. I am truly ashamed. Come on Melanie, I need a drink." The two women vanished into the air, leaving Harry and Ron alone.

"Eleven years mate. That is a long time to be gone. I wanted to believe you so much when you said she'd come to her senses." Ron faced Harry.

"Me too man, me too." Harry rubbed his face wishing at that moment he had a time turner.

* * *

Ok Ron and Harry know Hermione's back, will they muster up the balls as Ginny put it, to reconcile with Hermione. Dun dun dunnnnn! We shall see. Thanks for reading, please review. 


	6. Life at Hogwarts

Alright first things first, the Deathly Hallows was amazing if anyone has not read it drop what you're doing know and read it. Other than that, please enjoy chapter six.

Disclaimer: I own no part of J.K. Rowling's masterpiece.

* * *

Life at Hogwarts

London was long gone by now, and all Rebecca had to look at were the grassy fields that they were passing. A few moments after the train pulled out she was joined by two red-headed girls, twins Rebecca presumed. Besides them asking if they could join her, neither of them had spoken a word.

Several more minutes passed and Rebecca was going insane, this was not how she planned her first ride on the Hogwarts Express would be. Therefore, she decided to do something about it.

"By the way, I'm Rebecca Malfoy. It's nice to meet you," she said sticking her hand out to the first girl. Taking her hand she grinned.

"Cassie Weasley, well Cassandra, but only my parents call me that. And this is-,"

"Her twin, Erin Weasley. Nice to meet you too." The other girls said holding her hand out.

"So you are twins," Rebecca laughed.

"Yeah, we're not identical-,"

"Our dad and his brother are," Erin chimed in.

"But, yes we're twins," Cassie finished.

"Are you two first years then?" Rebecca really hoped they were. It would be nice to have someone to go through the ceremony with.

"Sorry, no. We are second years this year." Cassie could see the disappointment on her new friends face. "But don't worry, we can still hang out and we can tell you all about the sorting." Erin nodded beside her sister and this brought a smile to Rebecca's face.

The rest of the train ride was spent with Erin and Cassie telling Rebecca all about their first year. They told her all about their sorting, whose class was the easiest and whose was the hardest. As it turned out they were both sorted into Gryffindor, her mothers' house. They were getting close to the school now and everyone had already changed into their robes.

"What house are you hoping for anyway?" Erin said as the train pulled to a stop and everyone grabbed their things.

"I don't know. My mum was in Gryffindor, like you, but my dad was in Slytherin." Erin and Cassie gave each other a look that did not go unnoticed by Rebecca. "What? What is it?" Cassie led them down the isle.

"It's nothing, just,"

"Just what?" Rebecca was more than curious.

"It's just hard to believe that your mum was from Gryffindor and your dad was from Slytherin, that's all."

"Why is that so hard to believe?" Rebecca demanded.

"Because those two houses don't mix. We are like oil and water, non-compatible." Erin concluded. Rebecca didn't know what to say. Her parents never mentioned anything like that before. Did they really not get along in school, but that would mean that they lied.

She wanted to ask more questions, find out more clues but once outside Cassie and Erin were pulled away by the crowd. Rebecca too was being herded up with the first years for the ceremonial boat ride. Before they were out of site though Erin turned around to wave.

"We'll see you inside!" She called then was lost in the crowd. Alone, and utterly confused Rebecca decided to push everything aside as she was led to the boats. Up front stood the biggest man she had ever seen. He towered over the light posts waving for the kids to follow him.

"Firs' years this way!" he bellowed to the crowd, smiling down at kids as they passed by. "Hullo there, welcome to 'ogwarts," he cheerfully called. Rebecca watched him as his eyes flickered from child to child; being towards the back she was one of the last for him to notice. When he finally did though, he froze. Rebecca was now a little nervous as she approached him.

"Hullo, you know you look a lo' like a kid I once knew. Yer las' name wount 'appen ta be Malfoy, now would it?" Rebecca stared up at him, barely nodding her head in reply.

"My dads name is Draco, did you know him?" Rebecca asked.

"Aye, yup I knew yer dad. Tha' would mean yer mums name is 'ermione, right?" The way he said it made him sound like he wish he didn't know the answer, still Rebecca's mouth fell open. How could her parents have not told her about this, this huge man? Yet another question to solve.

"How did you know them?" Rebecca saw his eyes glaze over a bit, then he shook his head and it was over.

"Never you mind. Thas' the path, 'urry up." She realized the conversation was over, but she was even more confused now than before. She tried her best to enjoy the boat ride, but her thoughts kept straying. She hadn't even gotten to Hogwarts yet and already she needy to talk to her parents desperately.

As Hogwarts came into view she forgot everything to marvel at it. Everything she could have imagined would not even hold a candle to the real thing. Eventually they docked and approached the castle doors, where they were greeted by a stern looking witch.

"Everyone follow me," she clipped out. They followed her through the doorway and up to another set of massive doors. "Wait here, when I return you will all walk up to the front of the room and wait until I call your name. At that point you will come sit on the stool and be sorted." She paused making sure everyone was listening. "You will be sorted into one of four houses, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Slytherin, or Gryffindor. After you have been sorted you may be seated with your house table." With that said she disappeared inside, leaving the students alone.

Taking in her surroundings, Rebecca was in total awe of the castle. Glancing around she spotted a wall of moving photos. Concentrating harder she could just make out a boy and girl in each photo. She wanted to go get a better look at the people, but at that moment the doors swung open, allowing them entrance. As one body the first years made it to the front where there sat a hat upon a stool. The strict looking teacher was also up there with a scroll of parchment in front of her.

Rebecca noticed the table of teachers in front of them, making her way down the table her eyes locked with an old man with a very long white beard. He did not turn away when she came to him. He wore an almost amused face. He finally broke eye contact with her to nod to the teacher with the parchment. She nodded as well and faced the students.

"When I call your name, please come up to the stool. Adams, Timothy," she called. A brown haired boy walked up to the stool and had the hat placed on his head. Everything was quiet for a moment then the hat, much to the first year's surprise, yelled,

"Ravenclaw!" Cheers erupted from the students, more so from one table in particular. They slowly made it down the list, sorting students one after another. As the previous student made his way to his table, the teacher pulled the list back out. She went to read the name, stopped, lowered the paper to look at the students, then the teachers. The old bearded man, who had to be Dumbledore Rebecca realized, nodded lightly. Slowly the woman looked back at the list, and cleared her throat.

"Malfoy, Rebecca." A few of the students, mostly the ones who remembered what they learned about the war, recognized the name. All of the teachers craned their necks to get a better look as Rebecca made her way up to the stool. She didn't know what was going on but didn't have time to ponder either, as the hat was placed on her head.

"Hmm, yes I remember the last Malfoy." The raspy voice noted. "A head strong boy, full of hate, and sorrow." Rebecca wasn't sure the hat had the right Malfoy, her dad was never like that, was he? "Oh yes, he was like that," the hat answered her unasked question, "He was a Slytherin through and through. However, what is this, I also feel someone else, someone I've sorted. Your mother perhaps?" Rebecca thought about Hermione. "Ah yes, Miss Granger. I can sense her caring in you. What to do, Slytherin would suit your wit, and Gryffindor would suit your love. I know,"

"Ravenclaw!" The hat shouted. Before it was lifted off her head Rebecca heard it say, "For your intelligence." The hall erupted into cheers making Rebecca feel a little better. Walking towards her table she could hear her name being called and looked to find Erin and Cassie waving. Rebecca waved back as she took a seat. She spent the next few minutes shaking hands and learning new names. The brown haired boy who had been sorted earlier was across from her.

"Hi, I'm Tim," he held his arm outstretched. Rebecca took his hand.

"Rebecca, were you as nervous as I was?" She laughed.

"More I think," he laughed with her. The rest of the feast was a blast. One of the kids who went up to the hat actually fainted. After that Dumbledore got up and welcomed everyone, also warning them about the rules. When the food arrived Rebecca lost any care at all about her parents, enjoying the good food, stories and laughter around her.

* * *

So, how was it? I wanted to plant the questions in Rebecca's head and at the same time show her take on Hogwarts. Was it ok?

I also want to thank my reviewers, you are the most awesome people on the planet. And to **blulioness **your question will be answered soon, it was a good question.

Ok everyone you know the drill, tell me what you think so I can dreg up some energy to write more chapters.


	7. Life at Hogwarts Part 2

I was so overwhelmed by the great reviews I got that I drug my lazy bum to the computer and got this chap up super early. Just to show how thankful I am. Although I can't say it will become a regular thing, what with college and my job, but keep faith I won't abandon you. Here's the second part of chap 6, a.k.a. chap 7.

A/N: I own nothing but my own imagination.

* * *

Life at Hogwarts part 2

It was the first day of classes and Rebecca had risen an hour early to explore the castle a bit. She had mastered the moving staircases, discovered a secret tunnel and was heading down to the great hall for breakfast when she passed by the pictures she had noticed last night. Walking up to them she read the writing in the first one.

_Benjamin Berkley-Alice Wiseman _

_Head Boy and Head Girl_

_Class of 1985_

Rebecca inspected the other photos moving up in years until she came across one with names she recognized.

_Hermione Granger-Draco Malfoy_

_Head Boy and Head Girl_

_Class of 1995_

Her parents never mentioned they were Head Boy and Girl. Thinking of her parents brought up last nights events. If they lied to her about this, what else could they have done? A tap on her shoulder made her turn around startled. It was Tim.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I was wondering if you were going to the great hall, we get our schedules today." He looked embarrassed that he had scared her.

"Yeah, let's go." Rebecca and her friend entered the hall.

--

Rebecca tried to forget about all her questions, but she only compiled more as she went through her classes. Receiving strange looks from her professors, and being followed by their whispers. To the students she was a normal girl, the professors however acted as if they knew something she didn't.

Professor Snape, known for his foul disposition, was uncharacteristically quiet, sneaking glances at her every few moments. She had been very surprised by his actions; according to the Weasley twins he was usually very generous with his cruelty. The stern looking witch turned out to be professor McGonagall. She also acted funny around her, every time she asked a question she seemed to have eyes only for her as if expecting her to know all the answers, which of course she did.

However none of the teachers had said anything to her personally like that huge man did. She wondered briefly if she could perhaps manage to talk to him again.

Sharing a lot of classes with the Gryffindors helped because she got to talk with Erin and Cassie, and when they weren't there she could talk with Tim.

The day seemed to last forever, but eventually Rebecca was sitting down to dinner, thoroughly exhausted. Erin and Cassie came over to join her while she ate her food.

"So, did you have a fun first day?" Cassie smiled piling food on her plate. Erin followed suit.

"Yeah it was great, thanks for the tips you gave me yesterday. I got a seat in the back for Binn's so I can fall asleep." The three of them were laughing when Tim joined them.

"What's so funny?" He asked, but no one got to answer because just then owls came swooping into the room. The four of them each received a letter, and Erin and Cassie got a parcel.

"Our Gram sends the best sweets, here try one," they shared some of their goodies with the two. Rebecca opened her letter to see it was from her parents.

_Dear Rebecca,_

_So how was your first day at Hogwarts? We have been missing you terribly even though you've only been gone a day. What house are you in? Have you made many friends? The house seems so empty without you. Hope you are having fun. Write back soon. We miss you and love you._

_Love dad, mum, and Cole_

She folded the letter back up and scribbled out a note telling them what house she was in and that yes, she had made some friends. She told them everything, except for the new information she had about them. Giving it back to the owl she looked over to the twins.

"Was your letter from your gram too?" She asked striking up a conversation. Erin shook her head.

"We get one from her, as well as one from our parents, and our cousins." Erin said.

"We have two cousins, seven and four, they love to hear all about Hogwarts," Cassie added. "What about you?"

"Just a brother for me he's eight, and parents of course." They spent the rest of the feast talking about who had already given out homework.

After dinner was over Rebecca decided it was time to do a little research. It took her a while to find the library, but with the help of one of the ghosts she made it. Inside it was fairly empty; of course it was only the first day of school. A small cough alerted her to a person behind a desk.

"May I help you?" the woman asked curtly.

"Yes, can you tell me where the yearbooks are?" Rebecca received no response, only a finger pointing over to a back corner. "Thank you," she responded quickly moving in that direction. She found the wall easily enough; it was hard to miss with half the wall covered in red books.

Doing some quick mental math she calculated the years her parents were in school and pulled out all seven years. Lugging the books to the nearest table Rebecca grabbed the first year, thinking it best to start at the beginning.

Rebecca scanned the book for any pictures of her mum and dad. The few she found of her dad were with a group of big boys who did not look very friendly. There were several with her mum, but she was also with strangers, two scrawny boys. The three of them looked happy, unlike her fathers' picture. The boy's names were Harry Potter, and Ron Weasley. Immediately she thought of Erin and Cassie, she would need to talk with them.

The second year was pretty much the same. Her parents were with their own groups, they didn't even appear to be friends. As Rebecca started going through the third book she was almost certain it was going to be the same until she came across a picture of her parents together. The title of the page was "Most likely to kill each other". The picture was of her mum and dad, yes, but they had their wands drawn pointing it at each other. Watching them closely she also noticed they looked like they were yelling at each other. Underneath the picture was a caption.

_Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy in yet another fight. Will those two ever get along, we think not._

Rebecca examined the page with wide eyes before moving on. Their fourth yearbook was filled with photos of some competition. Any photo that contained her parents either had them glaring at one another or ignoring each other. The competition photos revolved around four main people; one of them was the boy her mum hung out with.

When pictures of the great lake started containing her mum she carefully examined each one. In most of the pictures her mum was with a muscular guy, both soaking wet. Then the pictures switched to a ballroom. Again her mum was with that guy, but now as his date. In every photo they were dancing or holding hands. Rebecca shut the book; she had seen enough of that.

At least 'that guy' was gone in the fifth book, but her parents were still apart. The only picture of her mother in this book was in a hospital bed, surrounded by a group of people. Her mum had never told her a story where she ended up in the infirmary. Rebecca was ready to give up, had her parents lied about everything? Wearily she reached for the sixth book.

The first picture she came to made her jaw drop, there was her mum and dad walking together, and smiling. Around them students were giving them skeptical looks. Rebecca couldn't believe it, all of the sudden her parents were best buddies. Finally she reached the last book. She found the picture of them as the new Head's. She also noticed several pictures where they were holding hands. It wasn't until the end that she couldn't believe her eyes. A picture containing her mum, dad, those Harry and Ron guys, as well as professors Snape, McGonagall, and Dumbledore. It was titled _'Saviors of the Wizarding World'_. Rebecca numbly shut the book.

"What?" she said to herself. Putting the books back she then searched and pulled every book she could find about the latest wizarding war. It was time she found out who her parents really were.

"This is going to be a long night."

* * *

Alright the whole idea of a magical yearbook is totally made up, but I kinda like the idea, I think it would be neat. Other than that we got to see a little more of the staffs reaction, not too in depth but… I for one thought McGonagall's reaction was pretty funny.

So Rebecca has uncovered a little of her parents hidden past, what will she do?

Hope everyone enjoyed, drop me a line and tell me what you thought. Ta ta.


	8. A Little Reunion

I want to thank everyone sooooo much for all the wonderful reviews, and I want to apologize for the wait (I'll explain at the bottom). Here is chapter 8 please enjoy.

Note: I own nothing, really, it's kind of pathetic.

* * *

A little Reunion

"Draco, come here," Hermione called from the kitchen a tad panicky. At least it sounded panicky to Draco who arrived a few moments later.

"What's wrong, is it Becca?" He panted taking the seat next to Hermione. They had received a letter from her the other day telling them that she was a Ravenclaw, at least she's not a Hufflepuff Draco had muttered only to be smacked by Hermione, and that she was fine, but with kids that was a situation that could change rapidly. She handed him the letter which he read aloud.

_Dear Mr. Malfoy_

_It is with heavy hearts the staff of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry invites you to attend the retirement ceremony of our beloved Herbology professor, Professor Sprout. You are asked to arrive at the school at five tomorrow to spend the day with old friends, the ceremony will begin at seven and everything will be over by nine. You and your family will be honored guests as we say goodbye to an old friend and welcome a new beginning. Dinner will be served when you arrive, come prepared for a Hogwarts feast._

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Hogwarts Headmaster_

Draco looked from the letter to Hermione, and back to the letter again. He opened his mouth to say something but his voice was not what he heard.

"We're going to Hogwarts! Yes, I can't wait, oh, wait till I rub this in Becca's face." Cole left the kitchen and his parents, overwhelmed with excitement. His parents however were not that overjoyed, knowing full well there was no way out now.

"I guess that settles that," Hermione sighed running a hand through her short hair.

"I'm glad we could talk about this and come to a conclusion we both favor," Draco laughed taking Hermione's hand in his. "I'll be right there the whole time, and besides, you know you're dying to see Rebecca." Hermione kissed the hand holding hers.

"It would be nice to walk through there again, even for only a night. After all, that's where we fell in love." She put on a brave smile, pushing all her fears and anxieties to the back of her mind.

--

The castle loomed ahead. Hermione had lost most traces of worry, by now they were replaced with excitement. Beside her Draco had a good grip on her hand, he was feeling about the same way she was. On her other side Cole was practically jumping up and down now that the castle was in view. It was Diagon Alley all over again.

All around them couples and families were also making the trek up the pathway to Hogwarts. Glancing about she could discern several faces that looked familiar, no sign of Harry or Ron though. The people were led into the great hall, where hundreds of round tables were set up and the entire student body was waiting to greet them.

Cole was pulling on his mothers arm, pointing to anything and everything he thought was neat, which was practically everything. Hermione was trying to spot her daughter among the mass of students.

"Do you see her?" Draco asked, craning his neck for a better view.

"Not yet," she said. Across the room Rebecca was with the Weasley twins being introduced to their family.

"Rebecca this is my uncle Ron and his wife Melody. My aunt Ginny and her husband Harry. And I would introduce my parents but they're still over in America promoting their store. Anyway everyone this is Rebecca Malfoy." When Cassie finished her introduction, she noticed all the adults were all looking at Rebecca strangely. However, when she turned her head to make sure Rebecca wasn't getting worried she found her looking back at the adults in a similar fashion.

"Well I better go find my parents, I'll see you two later, nice to meet all of you," she quickly turned away hoping to spot her parents soon. The realization that swept over Rebecca as Cassie introduced her family was like gunshot going off in her head. Rebecca had never asked the twins about the mysterious Ron who shared their last name, and here he turned out to be their uncle. And the Harry guy too, his last name had never been mentioned but Becca was willing to bet her wand that they were the same two men who had posed in the pictures with her mother. What was going on? Three weeks ago she had known her parents front to back, but now…

Rebecca glanced back over her shoulder to see the group she had just left was now joined by the huge man, Hagrid she had learned his name to be. They seemed to be having an intense conversation, and when they started scanning the crowd around her Rebecca automatically faced forward, not wanting to be caught staring at them. Over to her left she heard someone shout her name and turned to see her family.

"Mum, dad," she wrapped her arms around them, "I've missed you so much." Both of them planted kisses on her cheeks, ones she wiped off fast.

"We've missed you too honey," Hermione smiled brushing her hair out of her face. Cole immediately cut in.

"So have you found any cool things yet, did you talk to any ghosts, have you learned any new spells?" He was waving his arms around, and causing quite the scene.

"Yes to all three," Rebecca smiled a truly wicked idea coming to her mind, and then grabbed her mum's hand. "Come with me, I want you to meet some of my friends." She started to pull them across the room; if her parents were going to lie to her then she would have to get to the bottom of this dilemma by force. Draco and Hermione were too busy taking in the place they had cherished for so long, that they didn't realize Rebecca was walking them over to two couples.

"Mum, dad, I'd like you to meet my friends Cassie and Erin Weasley. Cassie, Erin, this is my mum and dad, Hermione and Draco." Other than the kids, everyone froze. Rebecca however plowed on and started introducing the other family, but Hermione put a hand on her shoulder.

"It's alright baby, we know each other." The kids finally noticed that all the adults were currently staring at each other. A little pleased with herself, and thinking that she would finally get some answers Rebecca feigned innocence. "What do you mean mum?" Draco finally broke eye contact to face Hermione. She swallowed hard.

"Becca, Cole, you remember all of those stories I told you about when I was a little girl here. Well meet Harry and Ron." Rebecca was a little thrown off for a minute. That certainly wasn't the answer she was looking for. What was her mother talking about, what stories? Then she understood.

She could have smacked herself in the forehead, she felt like doing it anyway. How could she not remember all those bedtime stories about her parents Hogwarts days. Of course, how could she have realized that her mother had been telling her stories about the same Harry and Ron she was so curious about all along? Her train of thought came to a halt as next to her Cole's eyes suddenly opened wide.

"You're the Harry and Ron that beat that troll up in first year? Wow, what was it like, did you get hurt, did he smell really bad?" Hermione wrapped a hand over Cole's mouth. Harry and Ron had on identical expressions of amusement.

"Honey, please be quiet for a minute. We should probably go find a seat," as soon as the words left her mouth Dumbledore stood up and announced for everyone to be seated.

"Come on you two, we have to sit," Rebecca called, and to her parents horror she sat down at the same table as her friends and their family. Draco put a hand on her back.

"It'll be alright love, come on," he whispered into her ear. She eventually took her seat in between Draco and Cole, and focused her attention to the crazy old man up front.

He talked for had to be at least twenty minutes about old times, certain events he remembered well. It however did nothing to lessen the uneasiness surrounding the table, or the nauseating feeling in Rebecca's stomach. Finally Dumbledore reached the end of his speech, and brought Professor Sprout up to say her goodbyes.

"I would like to thank all my former students for coming to bid me farewell and I would invite you to welcome the new Herbology professor, Neville Longbottom!" The crowd erupted into cheers, as a grown Neville stood up. He seemed to have grown out of his awkward faze, as he waved and bowed to the room. After he and Spout sat back down the plates of food were magically filled and everyone tucked in.

It was quite a while until everyone had finished their food and the plates had been wiped clean. For one terrifying moment Hermione was certain the people across the table were going to try to converse with her. The relieved sigh she exhaled when Albus stood up went unnoticed.

"Now this was not in the schedule, but seeing as we have such a good turnout here tonight I would like for you to come to the front when I call your class, for a picture. Ok, please come forward class of 1990, Head Boy Terrance McMillan and Head Girl Brittany Welsh." Groups of people came forward and sat for a picture. The process continued until they reached Hermione's and Draco's year.

"Please come forward class of 1995, Head Boy Draco Malfoy and Head Girl Hermione Granger, excuse me Hermione Malfoy." There was a familiar twinkle in the old man's eye. The people who had stood to go to the front stopped and momentarily looked around surprised at each other. Rebecca realized that she wasn't the only one confused about her parent's relationship, the confused looks clearly said that many found it hard to believe their union.

Hermione and Draco tried their best to ignore the looks they got from their former classmates, some were approving looks, mostly from people who hadn't known them very well, but there were also many looks of disapproval, these were mainly from former Slytherin's or Draco's old admirers. However they walked up to the front and had their picture taken.

It was a while until all the classes had been photographed, but it was finally over and everyone was saying their goodbyes. The Weasley's and Potter's were still very close as Hermione and Draco knelt by Rebecca to say goodbye.

"Ok, it's time for us to go, remember I still want you to write every week," Hermione wrapped her arms around her, squeezing tightly. Rebecca wanted so much to forget about all she had learned and have faith in her mother to fill her in when the time was right, but she couldn't help but think the time had been right for a while.

"Alright mum, I'll write you soon." Hermione was slightly stung by her daughter's short reply, and how her smile looked rather forced. Draco swept Rebecca up and hugged her next, telling her he loved her and to do her homework.

"Guess I'll go now, love you guys," Rebecca said waving and disappearing into the sea of students. All of the sudden she didn't want to be around anyone, just lay in her bed alone with her thoughts. With concern on her face Hermione watched her daughter go knowing something was wrong but now was not the time to ask, then turned and wrapped her arm around Draco's waist as he leaned down to kiss her sweetly. They were broken up by the sound of a familiar voice.

"My, my, my. It has been a long time. I am however glad to see the young one is attending Hogwarts." The two turned to see Albus standing behind them. "I must say she is quite the student. I've heard Professor Snape is finding it difficult to unearth faults in her potions," his eyes traveled to Draco who swelled with pride. Dumbledore looked down noticing Cole, who at the moment was mesmerized by the bearded man. "And who must this be?" he questioned.

"I'm Cole, I'm only eight but soon I'll be eleven and I can come here," he said with one breath. Albus gave him an eye twinkling smile.

"That's wonderful young man," he said then brought his attention back to Hermione and Draco. "I hope to have him as a student in the future too, oh hello Hagrid." Hermione's eyes immediately went to the face that had been so kind to her all those years ago. If Cole had been impressed with Dumbledore, he was completely overwhelmed by this man.

"Hullo 'ermione, I 'aven' seen you fer a while." The emotional Hagrid was already so close to tears he pulled Hermione into a bone crushing hug saying, "It's good ter 'ave ya back." Then without another word he walked away, leaving Cole all but bursting at the seams. The three stood in silence until Draco shook his head.

"Are you ready to go love?" Draco whispered into her ear. She nodded her head yes and he kissed her ear then rose up. "C'mon little man, time to go." Cole grabbed his dad's hand and they made their way to the exit.

They were almost out the doors when another voice pulled them back.

"Hey, wait up." Hermione turned to see Neville running up to them. "I haven't seen you two in a while, how are things?" Draco and Hermione were speechless, they weren't sure how to respond, Neville like Hagrid, didn't seem affected by their relationship at all.

"Er, things are good, how about yourself?" Hermione responded. Neville shrugged.

"I'm doing as well as I could hope. Anyway the reason I stopped you was because I'm having a little party at my place, ya know, to celebrate the new job. I was wondering if you could stop by." He was really serious; Draco raised his eyebrows and turned to Hermione.

"Oh, I don't know Neville, I don't think it would be a good idea," Neville seemed to understand what she was trying to say. "Plus, we have this one, and I don't think I want him at a party just yet," she laughed gesturing to Cole.

"That's ok, I understand perfectly. I don't have any kids, but I still know a thing or two about a thing or two. But hey, anytime you wanna hang out or do something, give me a shout." He scribbled something on a napkin. "You can owl or floo me here, catch you two later." He shook Draco's hand and gave Hermione a hug and peck on the cheek, then left them alone. It seemed _some_ people didn't have a problem with the two of them.

"That was certainly unusual," Draco announced, unnecessarily. Hermione laid tired eyes on him.

"I need to go to bed," Cole started laughing at her comment, and started them all laughing as they left the great castle. For some reason the idea of people accepting them had put Hermione and Draco in a delightful mood.

* * *

First off I would like to say I wanted to have this chapter up sooner, but as I think I've mentioned before life happens, or in this case ends. A good friend of mine passed away last Sunday and I've been the slightest bit on the depressed and lazy side. Other than that I really liked this chap. Everyone finally met face to face, and yes I know it was a brief encounter, more is coming soon I promise. Rebecca is also finding out more stuff, whether she wants to or not. Again I hope you enjoyed, and if you're feeling mighty nice drop me a line. Thanks. 


	9. The Invitation

Alrighty roo. I don't have anything to say.

NOTE: I own nothing.

* * *

The Invitation

The house truly was beautiful, that had been the number one reason Hermione had fallen in love with it. However as she stood in the doorway to the attic, she couldn't have loved the house less.

"What a mess," she muttered, resting her broom against the wall. Although she was a witch through and through, she had always tried to keep the faintest hold on her muggle roots. Cooking and cleaning were among the list of things she preferred to do the non-magical way.

"This is a disaster, there's no way I'm cleaning this by hand." She ventured further into the space, following the narrow path lined with boxes, piles of clothes, and more boxes. There was also a powerful odor; one she soon discovered belonged to a dead rat. "This is ridiculous," she grumbled taking her wand out and waving it in a complicated manner. A sucking like sound could be heard seconds before everything but the dust on the floor disappeared. Hermione smiled, pleased with herself when a voice in the doorway made her scream.

"Holy shit Draco! Why do you do that, I swear one of these days you'll scare me to death." Her husband emerged from the shadows holding back a snicker. Hermione just resumed her sweeping.

"You cleaned this up awfully quick." He said smugly. Catching Hermione around the waist and pulling her around to face him. "Whatever will you do with all your free time?" he leant down to capture her mouth.

"Let me finish sweeping the floor and you'll find out," Hermione purred into his ear. Before she could stop him Draco waved out his hand and the floor was clean enough to eat off of.

"There you go, all done. Now let's go." He hoisted Hermione up and over his shoulder, and headed for the door. Hermione shrieked with surprise, but then began laughing.

"Good lord, Draco. Are you that impatient?" she pinched his bum. He responded by slapping hers.

"As a matter of fact, yes I am. Cole is outside playing some football, thanks to you he loves that sport, and we are going to take advantage of the opportunity." He made it down the stairs and the hallway to their room, walking inside he plopped her down on the bed.

"My husband, the romantic," she laughed, watching Draco undo his belt. "Ok, let me check on Cole," she started unbuttoning her blouse as she walked over to the window overlooking the backyard. There was Cole kicking around an old worn black and white football, she was satisfied.

Her shirt was lying on the floor by the time she made it back to Draco, who stood in a shirt and boxers. His hands moved up and down her back expertly undoing her bra, discarding it on the floor beside them. Draco's knees hit the back of the bed, as he fell into a sitting position.

He pulled his shirt over his head while Hermione removed her pants, and straddled him. Pushing him back to lay on the bed, Hermione paused to catch her breath.

"You are amazing Draco," Hermione grinned running her hands over his chest and abs. Draco took her by her elbows, pulling her down to him.

"So are you."

--

Draco and Hermione both left the room some time later, the adrenaline still coursing through their veins.

"I think I'll go outside and play a little one on one with Cole. That is, unless you'd care to join us?" Draco was looking into the hallway mirror, trying to put his hair back in its perfect place.

"Actually, that sounds like fun," Hermione took his hand as they walked outside, where Cole was dribbling a football up and down the yard. When Cole finally noticed his parents approaching he ran up to them excitedly.

"Mum, the post came. Becca sent a letter, and there was another one from some one else." He reached into his pocket and withdrew two letters. Hermione took them while Draco passed the ball back and forth between him and Cole. The one on top was from Becca, Hermione quickly opened it, her smile falling as her eyes scanned the few lines scribbled on the parchment. It was by far the briefest and coldest letter she had ever received from her daughter.

Hermione folded the letter back up, sighing as she put it back in the envelope. Something was bothering Rebecca enough to turn her away from her parents, Hermione could only think of one thing that could possibly do that. A shadow of a smile graced her lips, Becca was a smart girl, and she was bound to find something out sooner or later. Placing the letter down on the outside table, she pulled the other one out to see whom it was from. There was nothing else written on the front but her and Draco's names, flipping it over to the back she found nothing their either.

"How," she began until Cole called across the yard.

"I almost forgot. That other letter was delivered by this huge white owl. It just gave it to me and flew off." Cole went to kick the ball back to his father, but the ball rolled right past him. Draco was staring strait at Hermione. They only knew of one person who had a great white owl like that.

The only reason Draco could tell his wife was nervous was the way her hand shook ever so slightly while breaking the seal of the envelope. A small hesitation later she had the letter out and was reading it. Her eyes were squinted trying to read the letter without her glasses. All those long nights spent studying by firelight had really screwed up her eyes Draco thought vaguely. When she had finished she looked up calmly and passed the piece of paper to Draco. It read,

'_Dear Hermione and Draco,_

_I'm sure this letter will come as a shock to you, however we do hope you read it. This Saturday at the burrow we're having a small get together. We'd be very happy if you could join us, you and you're son. Hope to see you there._

_Harry and Ron'_

Draco let his hand fall to his side.

"Well," he shrugged, "What are we doing?" Hermione exhaled loudly.

"I don't know. We can't skirt this problem forever, but I'm not really in the mood for any lectures from anyone." The tiredness flooded back into her eyes, erasing any joy that had previously been there. Draco's hand balled into a fist unconsciously, angry that someone could make his wife so unhappy. "Plus, Becca knows something isn't right. I'm tired of hiding the truth, we thought it would protect her but I'm afraid we've hurt her more than anyone else could." Draco frowned.

"Don't blame yourself, if I remember correctly you wanted to be completely honest. I was the one that was afraid if she knew the truth about me she'd see me in a different light. Besides, that girl's too smart for her own good, reminds me of someone else I know," he hooked his finger into her pants pocket pulling her closer. Hermione grinned softly. "It's been eleven years babe, maybe you should listen to what they have to say. You saw what Neville thought, maybe things are different." Hermione's gaze dropped down to her feet.

"Alright, but one wrong word and I'm out of there." Draco brushed his lips over hers lovingly. "You better stop before our darling son informs us that this is not in fact a bedroom." Draco pulled back, with Hermione still in his arms.

"Cole, are you ready to get your butt kicked in a game of football?" he called to the brown haired boy kicking shots into their homemade net. "Me against you and your mum, you two are goin' down." Cole's face broke into a smile, and he sprinted over to them.

Hermione and Cole put up a good fight, but Draco's long legs and his illegal hugging on the field won him the game. He was sure tomorrow he would be sporting some pulled muscles but it was worth it. For the time being Hermione got to forget about what awaited her in two days time, and was able to enjoy helping her son squirt water at him with the hose.

* * *

Ok I know it's short and not much happened but we got a little peek at why the kids don't know much about their parents past, more is to come. Finally Hermione will hear Ron and Harry out, coming next chap. Till then read and review, please and thank you. 


	10. The Burrow

The big event, that's all I have to say.

NOTE: I own nothing.

* * *

The Burrow

Apparition became a tad bit tricky when you had to bring two people along with you. One was all right, but two was very tiresome. Draco and Cole stood on either side of Hermione, Cole looking a little worse for wear, he'd only apparated a handful of times. Draco on the other hand had simply not known the location of the burrow, making it difficult to picture it clearly.

"Cole, honey are you ok?" Hermione asked still clutching his hand. His face was pale and his eyes looked bewildered.

"That sure hurts, but it's fun," he grinned at last. Draco laughed out loud at that, then the trio made their way up the path to the rickety old house.

"Good lord, it looks like it's about to topple over," Draco said seeing the house for the first time. "Are you sure it's safe?" he whispered.

"Quite," she replied. They were on their way to the front door when a voice to their left caught their attention.

"I'll be a son of a hippogriff, if it isn't Hermione." The three turned as one to spot the red head coming around the corner of the house.

"George?" Hermione said unsure.

"Guess again," another voice said. It belonged to an exact replica of the man Hermione was talking to.

"George, Fred, you two will never change." Cole and Draco looked at each other and back to the interaction in front of them. The two men walked over each wrapping Hermione in a hug and kissing her cheek.

"You wouldn't have it any other way and you know it," they said together. Then they faced Draco, each shaking his hand in turn. "Draco, pleasure." Draco's eyes opened wide.

"Yes, of course, although I'm not sure I'll ever get your names correctly," he shrugged at Hermione who shrugged back. This was unexpected.

"Don't worry yourself, our own mother can't tell us apart," Fred, or was it George said. "Here I'll fix this," one of them said pulling his wand out and conjuring a large F onto the front of his shirt and a G onto his brothers. "There that should save a lot of headache today." George suddenly looked down at Cole.

"What's this then, Hermione you're a mum?" George said looking at her, his eyes wide. "I can't believe you've got a kid."

"Well believe it cause I've got two. The other one's at Hogwarts." George raised his hand to rest on the top of his head. "What about you two?"

"None for me."

"Twins," Fred smiled. "They're at Hogwarts too. Cassandra and Erin." Hermione remembered the two girls Becca had introduced to them. She had assumed they belonged to either Harry or Ron.

"Yes, I met them, seems my daughter has become a friend of theirs, her name is Rebecca. Molly must be very happy to be a grandmother."

"Of course, she's got the twins, Harry and Ginny have a girl, and Ron and Melanie have a little boy. Then there's Bill's lot, he and Fleur have four kids. Three girls, one boy." Fred had been counting off people on his fingers, no one noticed the falter in Hermione's smile when he mentioned Ron and Harry had kids.

"Well come on, everyone's out back, the kids just started a game of quidditch I do believe," George said motioning for them to follow. Cole didn't need any prodding, the thought of quidditch was enough for him. Draco took Hermione's hand, telling her everything would be alright.

"Um, you wouldn't happen to have an extra broom I could use, if the others will let me play," Cole was walking beside Fred, looking up at him.

"Sure, as long as it's ok with your mum," he turned to see Hermione nod. "Right then, it's over here in the shed, and don't worry the others will love to have another player." He took off with Cole on his heels.

"Not too shy is he?" George grinned. They made it around back to see most of the Weasley's setting up tables and chairs. Harry and Ron were nowhere to be seen. While Hermione was reunited with everyone, and Draco was being introduced, Cole was having fun flying around with the other children. Without warning someone wrapped Hermione in a bone-crushing hug.

"Oh Hermione, I've missed you so much," Ginny gasped, holding tightly to Hermione. Ginny sounded like she might have been close to tears. However, when she pulled away there was only a smile on her face. The warmth Ginny's presence had been filling her with was dispelled by her next sentence. "Harry and Ron are waiting inside, please listen to them." Hermione nodded saying hello to Melanie as she went inside.

The inside of the house seemed dark compared to the brightness of outside. Sure enough Harry and Ron were seated at the table, their conversation ended abruptly when Hermione and Draco entered. Before they could say anything to them though, Mrs. Weasley came over to hug Hermione.

"Good heavens Hermione, I have missed you so." She dabbed at her eyes with her handkerchief. "Draco dear, good to see you," Hermione almost laughed at the shocked expression on Draco's face when Molly hugged him.

"Y-You as well, Mrs. um, Mrs. Wea-," Draco was too thrown to talk clearly, but Molly cut him off wearing a huge grin.

"No, no, you will call me Molly. Now, where's your boy, you brought him didn't you?" she was looking behind them, searching.

"He's outside Molly, playing with the others." Hermione was feeling better than she had in years; the family she had been missing was finally with her. At the table Ron stood up.

"Hello Hermione," his voice was low. Molly took this as her cue to leave. Draco and Hermione took the seats across from Ron and Harry. Silence followed for several minutes. Finally Harry spoke.

"It's been a while. How have you been?" Hermione breathed sharply out of her nose.

"Harry cut the shit, you invited us here for a reason, so let's have it." Ron, Harry, and even Draco looked a little taken aback by her words.

"You're right, we did invite you here for a reason Hermione. We have something very important to tell you." Ron spoke calmly then nudged Harry.

"Hermione, we were young and stupid and said a lot of things we didn't mean," Harry paused, Ron nodding calmly to what Harry was saying. "Why did you leave?" Harry suddenly blurted out. Ron had begun to nod only to stop mid-action and look at Harry shaking his head.

"I assumed you knew it would be hard to stay out of your site, living in the same place," Hermione scoffed.

"But if you hadn't left we could have fixed things, made up." Ron was pleading to Harry with his eyes to shut up.

"Why would I put myself where I'm not wanted?" Hermione asked seriously. Ron grabbed Harry's arm.

"What are you doing?" he whispered furiously. Across the table Hermione stood up.

"I think we should leave." Ron stood up as well holding his hands out.

"No please! Don't go, this isn't why we asked you here."

"I need to use the bathroom," Hermione turned and walked out into the hall. Draco looked up at Ron then hopped up out of his chair and followed Hermione out of the kitchen. He caught up with her just outside the doorway, Harry and Ron could still see them from where they sat. Draco grabbed her arm bringing her around to face him, there were tears in her eyes. He brought his other hand up to hold both her arms.

"Baby, are you ok?"

"I don't know, I thought I could do this." Draco cupped the back of her neck, kissing her forehead.

"It's ok, you can do this. You need to do it. I'll be right here beside you."

"I know." Draco bent down to kiss her briefly, and then led her back into the kitchen to take their seats. Ron cleared his throat.

"Let me start over," he started, "We need to ask you something. Something we've wanted to ask you for a very long time." He glanced at Harry then back to her, "Is there any way you can find it in your heart to forgive us?"

There was a pregnant silence as all eyes focused on Hermione, whose own eyes were fixed on the table. For a brief instant Draco wondered if perhaps Hermione would simply draw her wand and hex Harry and Ron into the next life. Her eyes still downcast Hermione opened her mouth only for the kitchen to be filled with the sound of screaming children.

All four heads turned to the sound of the heart-stopping noise. Hermione was the first out the door, followed closely by Draco then Harry and Ron. At the far end of the field she could see the other children huddled around someone. Several of the adults were already on their way across the yard.

Running as fast as she could, Hermione felt the bile rising up in her throat as she saw a mop of brown hair.

* * *

I don't normally leave many cliffy's but I simply couldn't resist. Other than that I must say this was a particularly hard chapter to write, I hope it somewhat lived up to everyone's expectations. Harry's an ass I know, and a few of you mentioned that, which I'm glad you noticed. Usually Ron is the one who can't control himself and losses control, I just wanted to make Harry the bad guy for once, show that Ron can be mature. Don't worry Harry will not be a moron forever, he's only upset.

Please everyone forgive me for taking so long. School and work and having to eat and sleep are really taking up a lot of my time but I will finish this story that is my promise. Keep reviewing it gives me the will to stay up an extra hour or two to put out another chap. Love all my reviewers and hope you can bear with me.


	11. Forgiveness?

Sorry about leaving everyone hanging for so long, please don't hate me, I hope you enjoy the chapter.

a/n: I own nothing.

* * *

Forgiveness?

_Running as fast as she could, Hermione felt the bile rising up in her throat as she saw a mop of brown hair._

"Cole!" she called as she approached the group. Her son was on the ground clutching his arm and breathing rapidly. He looked up at her shyly.

"It's alright mum, just my arm." On the outside Hermione seemed a lot calmer than she felt.

"What happened? Did you run into something?" she was kneeling beside him and everyone was finally catching up.

"What…happened is…everyone ok?" Draco was breathless and wild-eyed, an interesting combination.

"Oh dad, you should've have seen it. A perfect wronski feint, just like you showed me! I just kinda lost my grip." Hermione's eyes darkened as they looked up at her husband. By that time Molly had bustled her way over, and started walking Cole back to the house.

"Come along dear, I can mend a broken bone in no time. I've had plenty of practice believe you me." Hermione never broke eye contact as she stood up, the rest of the group trying to watch without staring.

"You're in _big_ trouble," Hermione said darkly. Draco gulped trying unsuccessfully to hide his fear. Hermione started back towards the house, the rest following behind.

"Good luck mate," Ron laughed out when Hermione was a good ten feet ahead of them.

"I heard that Ronald," she called without turning around.

"Blimey," Ron said in a small voice, his face remarkably resembling Draco's. They walked in silence the rest of the way.

Molly Weasley hadn't been kidding about how fast she could mend an arm. Cole was already flexing and rubbing his arm by the time the other adults came in. After Hermione had been reassured by her son that he felt good as new, he made to head back outside. He was almost to the door when she caught him.

"Where in the name of Merlin do you think your going?" she asked incredulously. Her hands were on her hips and she had a stern expression on her face.

"Back outside to finish the game," he said as if the answer should have been obvious. Draco had almost started to laugh when a glance from Hermione shut him right up.

"Don't you think you've had enough excitement for one day? I think maybe we should go." The last part was spoken to Draco. Harry and Ron immediately interjected.

"Hermione please we haven't even got to talk properly, you've never answered our question." Hermione looked down at her feet, then at Draco. He knew that she wasn't entirely sure what she wanted to do yet. He was about to suggest that they meet at another time when Ginny made herself known.

"Maybe Hermione needs some time to think boys. How about you let her breath before she has a breakdown." The look Hermione gave Ginny was so full of gratitude it almost brought tears to Ginny's eyes. Draco had a feeling Hermione was regretting never keeping in contact with Ginny all these years.

Standing up he sat his hand on Hermione's hip, nodding to Ginny. "That sounds like an excellent idea. Cole go say goodbye to the others." Cole knew better than to argue and sulked out of the kitchen to say farewell to his new friends. Harry and Ron looked distressed at the turn of events, seeming to think all hope was lost. "Hermione, babe, go with Cole I'll be out in a minute and we'll go." She complied, grateful to be out of the presence of so many eyes.

Draco turned around to face the group of people gathered in the kitchen. He looked meaningfully at Harry and Ron. "First of all I just want you to know that what you did to my wife was lower than anything I could ever imagine. You hurt her so badly that I was unsure whether she would ever get over it." The miserable expressions on the faces of the two men gave Draco a swell of satisfaction. "Your rejection, the rejection of the two people she cared for most in the world crushed her so much that she dropped all contact with everyone. Don't be mislead, she waited years for one of you to owl her, when you never did she took drastic measures. Do you have any idea how it feels to make your wife unplottable so that she could try and forget about you and your words."

"Oh my, so that's why she never replied to my letters, the owl couldn't find her?" Ginny asked skeptically. Draco nodded grimly. "I always assumed she sent them back unopened, if I had only tried sooner." Draco's heart went out to Ginny, who he could visibly see was blaming herself for waiting so long to write her friend.

"She lifted the spell when we moved back here." He smiled at Ginny, "I'm sure she would love to hear from you, by the way." Ginny beamed, although she was clearly still upset. Harry cleared his throat.

"So, what are you gonna do, convince her to hate us?" He didn't look angry, just worried. Ron was watching Draco expectantly. Draco sighed.

"That is not the image I wanted to impress upon you. I only wanted to make it clear that you fucked up big time. It may be hard to believe it but I did respect you at one point. You must have been wonderful friends for Hermione to love you so much." Draco could see that his words cut them deeply. "And you'll lose that respect forever if you don't prove yourself again." They looked up at him, their shocked faces giving the impression that they had just been slapped. Without another word Draco gave a little bow to the women, a nod to the men and swept out of the kitchen leaving its inhabitants speechless.

--

That evening Hermione was quieter than usual. Not so much that anyone but Draco would see, for instance Cole noticed nothing abnormal about his mothers' behavior, but Draco could not be fooled. This morning had really rattled Hermione.

Draco was on his way to the kitchen after making Cole turn his TV off and go to bed, when he heard sounds of someone crying. He entered the room to find Hermione seated at the table her head in her hands, her shoulders shaking. Sliding into the seat beside her he began rubbing her back.

"I don't know what to do Draco. A part of me wants to forget everything and run to them with open arms, but then at the same time I want them to suffer. I want them to feel as helpless and hurt as I did. Does that make me a horrible person?" Draco cupped the back of her neck pulling her in for a deep kiss. When he pulled back it upset him to see those big watery eyes looking back at him so confused.

"No baby, that does not make you a horrible person, it makes you human. You have every right to forgive them, or not to. I will still love you no matter what, but this is a decision you have to decide for yourself." He brushed away the few tears still clinging to her cheeks. "I love you, more than you could possibly imagine. You know that don't you?"

A weak smile broke out on Hermione's face, "Yes, I know." Their mouths connected again, Draco was ready to take this upstairs. Wrapping his arms around Hermione he pulled her to her feet with him. He could feel her smiling into the kiss.

Merlin, did he love this woman.

* * *

Perhaps not what everyone was wanting but still, I liked it. any-hoo leave me a comment and help me get this story on the screen. Thanks to all that have reviewed it is very appreciated. 


	12. Old Flames

A/N: I own nothing…yet.

* * *

Old Flames

The house was quiet, it was usually like this nowadays. Even the house elves used extra precautions to make sure they were never heard. They were well aware of how disobedient house elves were punished. No happy family portraits adorned the walls, in fact the only picture on display in the whole house was the one on the bedside table in the master bedroom. It contained the figure of two teenagers, a boy with a sharp slightly pointed face with white blonde hair, and a girl with a stuck up nose and black hair down her back.

The sound of someone apparating broke the silence of the house as the girl from the picture, no longer a teen but a grown woman, appeared out of nowhere. It was apparent without even speaking to her that she was angry about something. In her hand she clutched a copy of the daily prophet, by the state of it's shabbiness you could safely assume it was more than a few days old.

Storming off down the hall the woman pulled the worn paper out to read it for the fortieth time that day. The date at the top indicated that it was two weeks old, how could she have not noticed this earlier. It was just luck it managed to get caught on her arm as it blew past her while she walked down Diagon Alley that day. On the front cover there was a picture of a group of people, the title overhead read, '_Hogwarts Welcomes Newest Professor_'.

Under normal circumstances this paper would have immediately been tossed back into the air, but as her eyes had scanned that picture one head stood out from the rest. She would never forget that face or the one next to it. Especially not the one next to it. That face was her biggest concern, the cause of all her problems. It was the face she needed to get rid of, so that she could put her life the way it was supposed to be. Yes, that face needed to go.

She threw the paper down on the table beside the picture of herself and the young man. If she had known he was going to be there that night, she would have never thrown her invitation away. She would have gone and set things right. The woman pulled her robe off and tossed it on the bed. It was alright though, now that they were back she would be able to get the job done.

Pansy Parkinson was going to have the life and the man she was destined to have. If that meant she had to get rid of the mudblood, so be it.

--

Even with her eyes closed Hermione could tell that her bedroom was bright with sunshine. On her back she could feel a warm, hard chest. An arm was lazily draped over her, the hand connected to it splayed on her stomach holding her to him. Last night had been amazing, although you could hardly say any night spent making love to Draco wasn't good, but last night…

They hadn't even had enough energy to put their clothes back on, something that living in a house with two kids had made a habit. Draco's grip on her was too strong for her to get up without him noticing, but she desperately wanted something to eat. Last nights dinner had been effectively exhausted. She was proven correct in assuming Draco would awaken, for as soon as she managed to pry his arm off of her his eyes had opened.

"Mornin' love," he kissed her back before she pulled too far away, an almost instinctive gesture. He rolled onto his back to stretch as Hermione perched on the edge of the bed letting her head become use to the elevation. She sat there even after the dizziness cleared, staring into space. Draco's hand on her back interrupted her moment of solitude, making her smile as his fingers trailed up and down her back in the gentlest way. Turning her head to look over her shoulder she saw him laying on his side gazing at her back until he noticed her eyes watching him.

"What are you thinking about?" Hermione turned her head back around. The fingers continued to move up and down her back. "You know, they'll be expecting an answer soon. Not that I'm trying to rush you." The fingers left her back taking with them the sense of warmth that had been filling her. They were replaced by Draco's head on her shoulder.

"What do you think I should do? What would you do?"

"I would forgive them. You gave me a second chance they deserve theirs. It's obvious that they have changed their minds, you can hardly hold them accountable for their seventeen year old selves." Hermione turned her head again to see his face.

"I couldn't have put it any better myself." Draco dropped a kiss to her shoulder.

"Of course you could have, you just wanted to hear it from my sexy voice," Draco smirked, Hermione laughed aloud.

"Oh that's rich. Is that how your mind thinks all the time?" Her eyes were twinkling as her grin grew. Draco nodded, watching her stand up and move to the dresser laughing all the while. "When have I ever told you I thought your voice was sexy?" Hermione cackled out.

"I don't need to hear it to know it's true," he replied airily. After Hermione was dressed she walked back over to the bed where he lay with his arms behind his head, the sheet covering him up to his waist. Crawling on her hands and knees she moved until she was hovering over him, arms and legs on either side of his body.

"You're right by the way, nothing turns me on more," she lowered her head, covering his mouth with her own. As he kissed her back she felt his hands slide up her thighs and over her waist, until they were both cupping her chest. He broke the kiss and Hermione saw him grinning evilly, then in the blink of an eye he had pushed her up and rolled off the bed. She was left kneeling on the bed watching his naked backside as he made his way to the bathroom.

"Good to know," he announced as he disappeared inside. Hermione threw a pillow at the closed door, unable to wipe the goofy grin she wore off her face.

--

Draco spent his shower reminiscing about the nights 'activities'. Being the love of his life and the person he wanted to grow old with aside, Hermione was sexually one of the best partners he'd ever been with. Last night only proved his point. He had always feared his marriage, like those of so many others, would someday grow stagnant; loose its spark and passion. However, here they were eleven years in and the two of them were still going strong.

He could hear their laughter down the hall as he neared the kitchen. Rounding the corner his eyes widened at the sight that met them. Hermione and Cole were running around the table gleefully, covered head to toe in flour. On the counter he could see an abandoned mixing bowl, a broken egg beside it, and of course more flour. Sighing he leaned against the frame of the door. Hermione seemed to be running from Cole at the moment, Draco's suspicions were confirmed when he noticed the fist of flour the boy was carrying.

At last Hermione became aware of Draco's presence in the doorway, she shrieked a moment later as Cole used her distraction to hurl the white powder at her back. Hermione spun around and snatched Cole up before he had a chance to flee, holding onto the wiggling kid tightly. With a flick of her wand Hermione levitated the container of flour over to her and promptly dumped the whole contents onto her sons head. Draco could not contain his laughter any more. He finally exploded, holding onto the frame for support.

After Cole recovered from the initial shock of his mother actually doing something like that he started giggling. It took some time for the hilarity to die down enough for Draco to talk.

"What on earth happened?" Cole was now twisting like a wet dog trying to shake the flour off. This set the adults off in another bout of laughter.

"We were going to make some pancakes, and the next thing we knew we were chasing each other around pelting the other with flour." Hermione informed him.

"Don't try to sound so innocent mum, you tossed it at me first!" Cole cut in pointing an accusatory finger at his mother.

"You're right sweetie I did start this whole mess. How 'bout I give you a kiss to make up for it?" Hermione started after Cole who took off in the other direction.

"No! Stay away!" He shouted joyfully over his shoulder. He was running towards Draco hopping to escape into the hall.

"Grab him Draco," Hermione commanded, and as Cole ran by Draco wrapped his arms around him securely. Cole was howling with laughter as he tried to escape his dad's death-grip. Hermione approached them wearing a triumphant expression. "Alright now time for kisses."

"AAAHHH!" Was all the words Cole could form as his mother descended upon him kissing his cheeks repeatedly. After at least twenty kisses Hermione pulled back.

"More?" She asked amused.

"No, no more, please!" Cole could hardly breath he was laughing so hard.

"Ok if you insist." Draco released Cole and straitened himself. "Let me clean you up," Hermione waved her wand and the flour vanished off of them, she did the same to the kitchen. "I'm really hungry now," she playfully glared at Cole.

"Perhaps the pancakes will have better luck this time?" Draco voiced, ruffling Cole's hair.

The second attempt at breakfast turned out much better. Throughout the meal Draco kept stealing glances at Hermione her smile was so genuine, he missed that smile. Every time she and Cole would look at each other they burst out in giggles. Even though kids had the uncanny ability to burst in at the most inopportune moments, and never failed to speak the painful truth, they were the most wonderful things walking this planet.

Hermione looked up from her plate and caught Draco's eyes. _'Love you'_ he saw her mouth say sending him a soft smile, the kind that could melt his heart even after a heated argument. He translated everything he felt with the look that he gave her. He knew after they ate she would sent word to Harry and Ron telling them she was ready to talk, and eventually their crazy life could settle back into what it was always suppose to be.

Everything was on track, life was finally getting back to some semblance of normalcy. He truly hated himself for it, but he could not shake the nagging feeling things were about to fall apart.

* * *

Well, what do we think of the new chapter? On another note I have been considering revamping the first few, or maybe all, chapters of Their Story. I was looking over it the other day and I have to say, not the best thing I've ever read. So anyway, when and if I do start that I'll be sure to put it in an A/N and let you check it out.

Hope you enjoyed the chapter, until next time…


	13. Welcome Home

NOTE: I own nothing.

* * *

Welcome Home

Hermione and Draco sat at the kitchen table in the burrow. Two nervous men sat across from them while the rest of the Weasley family waited outside.

Harry and Ron were beyond nervous, petrified would be more like it. Neither had yet forgotten how disastrous their last sit down had been. Hermione took a deep breath readying herself as Draco gave her leg a squeeze under the table.

"You two were my best friends. I would have done anything for you, anything." Her voice was barely above a whisper, but they heard every word. "I wanted to hate you, for so long I tried to. No matter how hard I tried though I never could." At her words Ron and Harry's heads snapped up.

"Mione, we were so young and stupid." Harry croaked.

"Too blind to see how very wrong we were, Draco had stood beside us and fought, but we were too bull-headed to realize he was no longer the boy he had once been." Ron finished.

"We couldn't have been more wrong," Harry chimed in. Hermione's eyes were glassy, filled with unshed tears.

"I've waited years to hear you say that. I have missed you so much." In an instant Ron and Harry were around the table scooping Hermione up in a hug. They hugged her together and individually, Hermione occasionally brushing tears off her cheeks. She was still swiping them away as Harry and Ron shook Draco's hand.

"I guess we should tell the others," Ron said bursting with happiness. "Mum's gonna lay an egg."

--

Although the sign in front of Weasley Wizarding Wheezes read closed the noise that could be heard from outside suggested otherwise. Fred and George had managed to get in touch with the rest of their brothers and even quite a few people from Hogwarts. Hermione, Draco, and Cole had already been welcomed, hugged, and kissed by such people as Neville, Luna, Seamus, Dean, Pavarti, and Lavender to name a few.

"I haven't seen Cole for a while," Draco muttered peering over her head.

"I mentioned that Dean was also a football fan and they've been talking about it ever since. I believe they're over by the telly." Sure enough she spotted the duo watching a game on the TV, dead to the world around them.

She was standing there watching her son across the room when a wave of nausea washed over her, hard enough to make her the slightest bit dizzy. Before she could catch herself she had stumbled, prompting Draco to wrap his arms protectively around her.

"Hey, what's the matter?" His concern was clearly evident in his voice.

"I'm fine. I just feel a little sick to my stomach." Her words didn't seem to sooth his worries.

"Are you alright? Do you need to lie down?" She pulled out of his grip gently but firmly.

"I said I was OK. I'm just gonna step outside for some fresh air." She put a hand up to halt his movements, "Alone." Draco gave an undignified huff.

"What am I suppose to do in here by myself, mingle?" Hermione reached up and patted his cheek, an action that irritated him greatly.

"That sounds like a lovely idea dear." She then left him there, making her way to the door and letting herself out.

It was cooler and not so stuffy outside. Hermione breathed deeply taking in all the scents of nighttime, trying to understand what had triggered her incident back there. Perhaps the stress of the last few weeks had finally caught up with her. She wondered if maybe she was just getting sick. "Bugger," she muttered under her breath.

"Well, well, well what's a filthy mudblood like you doing out here all by herself?" The unexpected voice startled Hermione as she turned to try and catch a glimpse of its owner. In the dark alleyway all that could be made out was the outline of a figure moving closer to her.

Guessing this mystery person already knew her identity by the reference to her blood Hermione called out, "Do I know you? What do you want?"

"You know me all right, we go way back. As for what I want," Pansy stepped into the light and Hermione's jaw dropped in surprise, "I want my life back." Hermione saw Pansy's hand move and automatically her hand shot to her wand. The two of them roared out expelliarmus in unison. Light filled the alleyway and as it faded the clattering of two wands could be heard. Hermione was sure Pansy would retreat without her wand but she was proven wrong when Pansy lunged at her.

A burning pain seared across Hermione's face as Pansy swung wildly. She made contact two more times before Hermione managed to get out of reach. It was no use though, disorientation was making it hard for Hermione to see clearly and Pansy wasn't even stopping to take a breath. When Pansy brought her fist down on Hermione's shoulder it was enough to bring her to her knees, from there Pansy again punched her in the face knocking her to the ground.

"Please," Hermione cried out, "what did I do?" Pansy stopped her pounding to slowly circle Hermione's battered form on the ground. The cackle she emitted caused a chill to run up Hermione's spine.

"What did you do?" She growled, "You ruined everything." Hermione attempted to lift her head to look at her attacker but a foot connecting with her back forced her back down. "Your life, everything you have you stole from me. It's mine dammit," Pansy screamed, again kicking Hermione. Tears slipped out of Hermione's eyes as she let out her own scream.

Then out of the corner of her eye over by the trash cans she saw her wand. It would be a risk to get it but pansy was obviously deranged and could easily kill her any moment. Coming to her decision, Hermione pulled in a painful breath and rolled onto her back as she called out, "Accio wand!" As she hoped, Pansy was caught off guard allowing her the opening she needed. With all the strength she had left Hermione raised her wand and bellowed, "Stupefy!"

Pansy fell to the ground beside her, her face still holding its expression of angry shock. Hermione dropped her wand as her arm went limp. All her efforts to stay conscious failed as the world around her began to spin and everything went black.

* * *

Wow, so it's been a while since I posted. Sorry but my classes end this week so hopefully I can get some serious writing done. I might be more motivated if I knew what all of you were thinking about my story (hint, hint). Other than that I hope you enjoyed. ttfn 


End file.
